La Valkyrie
by ShadowSaphir
Summary: Et si... Et si un dieu avait envoyer un émissaire qui aurai changer toute l'histoire ? Et si cette âme blessé avait changer bien des choses ? OOC/UA


Bonjour !

Cette histoire m'est venue en tête après avoir écouter le dernier épisode de Bleach.

Se sera pleins de perso OOC et il y aura des modifications dans l'histoire en générale, car je vais introduire un personnage avant même que la série commence. Mais l'histoire générale, elle ne changera pas, c'est toujours Ichigo le best ^^

J'espère que vous allez aimer, surtout n'hésitez pas à me laisser des reviews XD

Prologue

_Je suis la guerrière sans nom, je suis une Valkyrie. Je vois le monde et le temps passer dans l'infini du néant. Je me souviens, qu'avant ma mort j'étais une prophétesse. Naturellement vierge, nul ne doit profaner une prophétesse et c'est pour cela que nous sommes d'excellentes Valkyrie. Aujourd'hui, pour la première fois depuis des siècles, j'ai vu un avenir. Pour moi et pour ce monde, ici-bas. Et pour les autres aussi… J'ai rêvé de Shinigami et de pouvoirs, d'espoirs et de désespoirs. J'ai rêvé d'une guerre sans fin, de vies sacrifié par amour et pour la vengeance._

_J'ai prié mon seigneur, pour savoir si je devais suivre ma vision… Une résolution monte en moi, je ne pourrai pas nier l'appel de la vie. J'attends la réponse de mon seigneur avec ferveur, je ne souhaite pas lui désobéir, mais je ne sais pas si je serai capable de me retenir. Je sens le besoin, très fort et puissant de m'envoler, mais il me faut absolument__ son__ approbation, sinon où irai-je après cette vie la ? Que deviendrais-je ? _

_J'ai toujours été ce que je suis, j'étais une prophétesse vierge, puis une guerrière vierge… Je ne sais que me battre et voir le futur, je ne sais pas vivre. Et pourtant, je ressens un besoin si primaire en moi. Je regarde le monde sous moi, depuis la voûte céleste. Ce monde est si beau, plein de vies et de beautés. Mais je ne me leurre pas, je sais que le mal s'y cache aussi. _

_Je le sais, car il y a longtemps, lors de ma vie de mortelle, je suis tombé amoureuse d'un prêtre. Cet amour semblait réciproque, nous avions prévu de fuir ensemble. C'est ce que nous avons failli faire, sauf que la veille de notre fuite, je l'ai vu avec une autre prêtresse, s'adonner aux plaisirs de la chair. Je su qu'il avait d'autres intentions que de m'aimer… _

_Je regarde vers le soleil couchant, si beau… Puis je suis brusquement prise d'une douleur épouvantable, je n'arrive plus à respirer, les ténèbres m'envahissent…_

Chapitre 1 : Naître et vivre

_La lumière m'aveugle, je m'étouffe et je cherche à inspirer désespérément. J'entends un murmure au fond de mon âme, mais je ne peux comprendre ce qu'il dit. Les sons autour de moi sont discordants, percutant. Je lâche un cri puissant, je tremble de fatigue d'avoir dû lutter pour… pour quoi au juste ? Je tente de regarder autour de moi, mais tout semble un peu flou. Puis ma vue s'ajuste, j'en suis bouche-bée. _

_Je ne sais comment, mais je viens de naître. Mon seigneur a répondu à mes prières. Je suis un tout petit bébé, qui meurt de faim, dont le cœur bas à toute allure, qui vit !_

_Je pousse un second cri et une voix douce me répond, on frotte quelque chose contre mon visage, et je le prends en bouche. Le lait de ma nouvelle mère gicle dans ma bouche et je tète au temps que je peux, mais toute cette énergie brûlée pour naître, m'a épuiser..._

Quelques heures plus tard, dans une chambre sombre.

_Je hurle sans fin. _

_Je crois que ma mère est morte et qu'ils ne savent pas quoi faire de moi. _

_Que vais-je devenir ? _

_Mon avenir semble si incertain... _

_Tout semble tellement prendre le chemin de ma vie d'autrefois..._

_Je ne veux pas revivre la même histoire !_

_Jamais je n'aurai confiance en un homme !_

_Jamais, au grand jamais, je ne tomberais amoureuse !_

_Je vais respecter mon seigneur et remplir ma mission, celle de ma vision, sans plus. _

_Je resterai vierge, pour pouvoir retourner vers __**lui**__**.**_

Quatre ans plus tard, dans un jardin clôturé.

_Je les vois me surveiller de coin de l'œil, ce qui me fait sourire. Ils sont si inquiet ! Je ne vais pas m'envoler, quand même ! Bon, je suis peut-être un peu proche de cette marre, mais je n'y tomberai pas. Foi de Valkyrie ! _

_Il n'y a personne dont je suis proche ici. Ce sont tous des serviteurs et des servantes, ils m'appellent tous Hime-sama. De temps à autre, ils m'amènent à la tombe de ma mère et juste à côté de celle de mon père. Et encore plus rarement je vois mes grands-parents. Ils sont froid envers moi, ils parlent comme si je n'étais pas là. Je rêve de fuir cet endroit, mais pour aller où ? Pour l'instant et avant que la guerre ne ravage cet endroit, je dois rester, de plus je n'ai que 4 ans._

_Un jour, je serai capable de passer cette fichu clôture et d'échapper aux domestiques ! Et peut-être qu'on m'appellera un jour par mon nom et non par mon titre..._

Cinq ans plus tard, dans un sentier inconnu...

Je suis un peu perdue, mais je marche et je découvre le monde en dehors de cette fichu demeure de noble ! Tiens, un autre embranchement, j'y vais ou pas ? Je m'avance sur ce nouveau sentier, la forêt sent bon, c'est l'automne, et les feuilles sont pleines de couleurs.

_Ils veulent faire de moi une reproductrice de la famille. Mes grands-parents sont furieux que ma naissance ai tué ma mère, et que mon père soit mort 4 mois avant ma naissance, me laissant comme seule héritière directe de la ligné. Place, qui ne doit en aucun cas revenir au cousin du 4ème degré de mon père... _

_Tien, une porte de jardin, jetons un œil. C'est très joli, avec des grands cerisiers, il y a du monde dans la cours. C'est surement une famille noble, d'après leurs habits. _Comme j'atteins à peine le haut de la porte pour regarder ce qui se passe, je recule doucement, pour ne pas qu'on me repère. Je heurte quelque chose qui n'était pas derrière moi un instant plutôt. Je me retourne vivement, un air neutre sur mon visage. Je rencontre le regard violet surpris d'un gamin, un peu plus vieux que ce corps. Alors que je fais un mouvement pour l'esquiver et fuir, il me surprend en m'attrapant la main.

_ Lâche moi immédiatement ! Grondai-je

_ Et pourquoi ça ? Tu espionnes dans les jardins des autres...

_ J'étais simplement curieuse !

_ Tu n'a pas le droit de te trouver ici. C'est une résidence de noble !

_ Et toi alors ? Que fais-tu ici ?

_ Je suis un membre de cette famille, jeune vagabonde.

_Je pinçais les lèvres pour m'empêcher de l'assommer, ce petit impertinent._ J'avais volé des vêtements de la fille de l'une des servantes et j'avais pris la poudre d'escampette depuis presqu'une semaine déjà. J'avais dormi dans les bois, dans le creux des arbres, pas très propre en effet !

_ La forêt vous appartient donc ? Je vais partir dans ce cas, noblion ! Sifflai-je

_ Hey ! Cesse donc de me manquer de respect souillonne !

_ BAKA ! M'énervai-je (idiot)

_ Je fais ce que je veux Kusobaba (vieille mégère) ! Souri-t-il

_ Usero (casses-toi) !

_ Je suis chez moi, Bakana onna (connasse) !

_ TEME (Conard) !

Je fini par perdre patience et me jeter sur lui pour lui donner une leçon d'on il se souviendrait. Cet idiot était peut-être un noble, mais il savait se battre. Cependant, même en étant plus petite et moins forte que lui, je réussi à lui tirer les cheveux et à le mordre à plusieurs endroit sensible... J'allais surement avoir un beau cocard, mais je finis néanmoins sur mon adversaire, à bout de souffle, mais il demandait grâce ! Je laissais échapper un rire satisfait.

_ Alors Noblion ! Qui de nous deux est le plus fort ?

_ Shine (crève) ! Gémi-t-il d'une voix faible.

_ Je ne t'ai pas bien entendu, Noblion ! Grondai-je en enfonçant mon coude dans son estomac, un peu violement, puisqu'il s'étouffa.

_ J'ai dit SHINE KUSO (crève merde) ! Tu es sourde en plus ? Cria-t-il

Il m'attrapa par ma longue tresse blonde et il tira d'un coup sec vers le bas. Je lâchais un bref cris, mais cela me mis dans une rage noire. Je le repoussai violament, nous nous trouvâmes face à face et je fonçais vers lui. Ma tête s'enfonça dans son ventre, il eu le souffle couper. J'en profitai pour me redresser et lui asséner un bon coup de coude sur le nez. Je reçu je ne sais comment son poing dans la figure, quand j'entendis un toussotement polie, qui figea mon adversaire.

Un homme qui ressemblait comme deux goûtes d'eau à mon adversaire, se tenait devant la porte du jardin et dans son dos je vis un vieil homme qui nous regardait aussi, l'air perplexe.

_ Byakuya ! Que ce passe-t-il donc ici ? Tonna le vieil homme.

Mon adversaire se redressa brusquement et s'inclina devant les deux hommes, je gardais une position accroupie, aux aguets.

_ Pardon de vous avoir déranger Sofu, Chichi.

_ Ce n'est pas ce que ton grand-père t'a demandé Byakuya. Fit le père d'un ton neutre.

_ Nous nous battions, Sofu.

_ Et pourquoi vous battiez vous jeunes gens ?

Long silence de la part de Byakuya. Je soupirais et pris une posture moins contraignante. Trois pairs d'yeux me fixèrent.

_ Une simple divergence d'opinion, Senpai. Fis-je neutre.

Je reçu un regard surpris de Byakuya et remarquai que je ne l'avais pas manquée, ce qui me fit sourire. Je vis les lèvres du grand-père tressaillir et lorsque le père de Byakuya jeta un regard au grand-père. Les deux se mirent à rire, se soutenant l'un, l'autre.

_ Bon, puis que c'est réglé j'y vais ! À plus Bya-chan !

J'éclatai de rire en entendant Byakuya s'étouffé en entendant son surnom. Cependant, une main s'abattit sur mon épaule et me fit tressaillir. Je me retournai vers le vieil homme, tout en repoussant sa main.

_ Oui, Senpai ? Fis-je un peu sèchement

_ Aucune jeune fille ne devrais errer seule en forêt... Commença le vieil homme.

_ Qui vous dis que je suis seule, Senpai ? Sifflai-je en reculant.

_ Parce que je reconnaîtrais ces yeux là n'importe où. Fit calmement le vieux.

_Et merde ! Me voilà démasquée par cette vieille charogne pourrie, que faire ?_

Mots japonais

Sofu = papi

Chichi = papa

Senpai = Pour les personnes qui ont une supériorité vis-à-vis de vous

Chan = Très souvent pour les bébés, enfants et personnes très proche (amis d'enfance, amant, petit amis)

Taicho = capitaine

Fuku-taicho = lieutenant

Shine = crève

Kuso = merde

Baka = Idiot

Kusobaba = vieille mégère

Usero = casses-toi

Bakana onna = connasse

Teme = Conard


End file.
